Tout ça pour un verre d'eau
by Ruby Leam
Summary: Sauver le monde, ce n'était pas vraiment la grande ambition de Santana. A la base, elle voulait juste se réhydrater...


_*Pointe le nez dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre.* Uuuh... Coucou les gens!_

_Alors déjà pour commencer toute chose (Ouaaaais, vas-y on est tout ouï!), je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir rien posté ces derniers temps (derniers..? -Oui bon...). Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie (parce que c'est chiant! -Eh,oh ça va hein!) mais disons que je n'ai pas écrit pendant un bout de temps. Là ça reprend doucement, alors je reposte (Logique implacable!)_

_Bref, passons aux choses intéressantes. Ce petit machin est sur sorte de "miroir" (ça va Rolland Barthes?), on va dire de_ Mais vous allez la fermer?_ (l'une de mes bafouilles antérieures) si vous avez la curiosité d'y jeter un clic.(Ou pas!)  
_

_Ah oui, comme c'est de coutume ici de le répéter à chaque texte, c'est une FANFICTION. (pas droits et blablabla!)_

_En espérant que ça vous plaira!_

* * *

Santana n'avait jamais eu aussi soif de sa vie. C'est du moins ce qu'elle pensa en remontant l'escalier des Pierce avec son verre d'eau au beau milieu de la nuit. Assez, en tout cas, pour se forcer à quitter les bras de Britanny et à traverser la maison dans le noir sans faire de bruit et sans dégringoler les marches. Rien que ça.

La jeune fille soupira et s'arrêta au milieu du palier pour prendre une gorgée d'eau. Ce n'était pas normal d'avoir soif à ce point-là ! Enfin, puisqu'elle faisait une pause au milieu de nulle part, autant en profiter pour faire quelque chose d'encore plus inutile. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'elle se soit rapprochée de la chambre d'amis pour écouter à la porte ? L'inspiration divine peut-être...

Elle n'allait pas se transformer en maman poule et surveiller subitement le sommeil d'un gamin trop souriant alors qu'elle se vantait d'avoir toujours entendu plus d'insultes que de berceuses de très bien s'en porter ! On ne gâche pas sa précieuse réputation pour... pour quoi d'ailleurs?

Quoique, quand même, elle exagérait. Elle l'aimait bien, après tout, ce mioche-là. Un peu. Parce que c'était incroyablement facile de lui faire peur. Et que ses expressions bizarres la faisaient bien rire. Malgré elle bien sûr...

Mais là, il était sensé dormir. Alors quel intérêt d'écouter à la porte ? Il n'allait pas lui faire un sleeping-one-man-show non plus !

Peut-être que si ? Santana fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de la porte. Un bruit plutôt rauque fusait à travers le bois. Pourtant, le môme ne ronflait pas aux dernières nouvelles. En fait, si tel était le cas elle l'aurait jeté par la fenêtre depuis longtemps... Et puis ça n'y ressemblait pas.

A la réflexion on aurait plutôt dit des râles. Cette fois, la jeune fille en retint difficilement une grimace. Non, il n'était quand même pas en train de... Berk ! Le seul fait de savoir que les lutins pouvaient avoir une libido la révoltait profondément. Alors y assister en direct il ne faut pas pousser non plus ! Et puis, en tant qu'adorateur d'Hudson il était sensé être asexué ! Ou au moins (au moins!) impuissant... De toute façon, non. Santana Lopez connaît les hommes et le plaisir ne les fait pas haleter comme des otaries qui étouffent... Sauf Hudson.

Mais là était le problème. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'étouffer. Il n'était ni malade, ni asthmatique, ni épileptique. Il n'avait pas de lampe magique ce qui, bien que profondément dommage, réduisait considérablement les problèmes d'asphyxie par la fumée ou le monoxyde de carbone. En plus, la mort subite de l'irlandais ne sévissait plus depuis qu'il ne tournait plus autour de sa copine...

Donc, derrière la porte, il y avait un môme en train d'agoniser sans raison apparente...

Santana décida de pousser la dite porte et d'entrer dans la pièce, à tout hasard. Ce qui lui arrivait tenait donc plus de l'illumination divine. A ce stade elle avait très probablement vu la vierge.

Mais celle-ci ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Pas plus qu'un quelconque apocalypse miniature ou tueur en série. En fait il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Du tout. Le rideau, mal fermé, déversait un peu de lumière sur la pièce. Rory était blotti dans son lit et dormait. Ce qui semble plutôt normal en plein milieu de la nuit. Quoique ses poings serrés et son visage ne fussent pas particulièrement paisibles.

A vrai dire, il peinait à respirer.

Ce qui est anormal.

Sauf avec un chat de huit kilos roulé en boule sur la gorge.

« Lord Tubbington ! »

Santana bondit et déversa le contenu de son verre sur le félin. Puis, comme l'eau ne le décidait pas à bouger, elle le poussa du bout du doigt (parce qu'elle tenait à sa main avant tout quand même!) avec insistance jusqu'à ce que, vexé, il plante ses griffes dans ce qui lui servait de coussin et quitte sa place non sans lui asséner un dernier bon coup de patte sur la joue.

Le dit coussin, redevenu un adolescent, se redressa, trempé et désorienté avant de jeter un coup d'œil hagard sur la pièce. Inutile d'essayer de communiquer, il n'était sans doute même pas en mesure de dire s'il était dans sa chambre ou au pays des bouffeurs de tubercules...

Santana eut un rire nerveux. Voilà-t-il pas qu'elle venait de le sauver de la mort par asphyxie féline. Elle était bonne pour aller raconter à la ronde non seulement qu'elle avait vu la vierge mais qu'elle est blanche et lumineuse. Enfin non, pas la peine de pousser ! Et puis quoi encore ? Porter un badge « Santana super sauveuse » tant qu'on y était ?

Ses râleries intérieures furent interrompues par le « sbreumpf » sourd et délicat de l'irlandais qui retombait endormi sur son oreiller, avant de se recroqueviller sur le côté et d'y blottir sa joue blessée .

La jeune fille resta immobile quelques instants pour l'écouter respirer puis s'approcha à pas feutrés. En écartant quelques mèches que l'eau lui collait au front elle se dit que finalement, ce gamin-là était plutôt attendrissant quand il dormait. Une chose qu'en d'autres circonstances elle nierait, fermement, même sous la torture !

Elle quitta la chambre et c'est en fermant la porte qu'elle s'autorisa enfin à rire en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer. Son rire redoubla lorsqu'elle imagina la tête que tirerait le garçon en se voyant dans la glace le lendemain.

Parce que mine de rien il ne l'avait pas remerciée. Alors pour qu'elle ne se moque pas des jolies moustaches que le chat lui avait gravées en travers de la joue, ou mieux qu'elle lui explique, il pouvait toujours courir !

* * *

_Voilà, voilà... (T'as peur hein?) Je dois avouer m'être battue avec celui-ci, alors votre avis m'intéresse beaucoup. Si vous avez un petit commentaire, positif, négatif ou même neutre (C'est si vous vous en foutez, ça.) vous pouvez me laisser une pitite review... Ce serait sympa! (T'as pas honte de demander ça? Posteuse intermittente! -Méeuh!)_


End file.
